Hieronim Harmidomski
Grant Palmer (S1E1A - S1E22B) Collin Dean (S1E23A-obecnie) Filip Rogowski|inspiracje = Chris Savino (charakter) Nazwa ulicy Chrisa Savino (imię)|pełneimie = Hieronim Harmidomski|pseudonimy = Syfon (przez aonię) Grzdyl (przez Harmę) Szwagier (przez Czarka) Orzeł (przez Halę) Koleś (przez Honię) Dzik (przez Hercię) Bracki (przez Holę i Hen) Hirosław (przez Roberta)|wiek = 12 lat|zajęcie = Uczeń Szkoły Podstawowej w Koronnych Kniejach|cel = Być astronautą, rysownikiem komiksów, detektywem, testerem gier komputerowych lub łowcą duchów|miejscezamieszkania = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Koronne Knieje, Michigan|krewni = |lubi = Łebskiego Asa}} Hieronim "Hirek" Harmidomski '(ang. ''Lincoln Loud)'' ''—główny bohater serialu, jedyny syn państwa Harmidomskich, 11 latek. Ma pięć starszych sióstr, Hanię, Honię, Harmę, Hilę i Helę oraz pięć młodszych, Hercię, Holę i Hen, Halę oraz Holly. Wśród rodzeństwa jest tym pospolitym, zainteresowania jego sióstr objawiają się na okrągło, są też ich identyfikatorem i to dzięki nim się odróżniają, zaś to czym interesuje się chłopiec bardzo rzadko jest okazywane i nie tak hucznie. Wygląd Hirek jest średniego wzrostu chłopcem o jasnej karnacji. Jego głowa jest okrągła. Posiada krótkie, białe włosy, które w kilku miejscach odstają, a także duże, sterczące uszy, wielkie oczy i zęby oraz piegi. Na co dzień ubiera się w pomarańczową bluzkę z krótkim rękawem i kołnierzykiem oraz dżinsy i białe buty na rzepy z czerwonymi paskami. Charakter Hieronim to spokojny chłopiec, który dba o dobro swoich sióstr. Nie lubi konfliktów w domu, więc stara się unikać wszelkich nieporozumień, co nie zawsze mu się udaje. Nie afiszuje się ze swoimi hobby, ale są one znane. Razem ze swoim przyjacielem Czarkiem lubi oglądać Argh, z którego mają krótkofalówki i Króla PierścieniOdniesienie do Władcy Pierścieni.. Kolekcjonuje też monety i składa modele oraz grywa w rozmaite gry wideo. Interesują go różne zwierzęta, ale nie tak bardzo jak małą Hen. Kocha swoje siostry mimo konfliktów z nimi. Choć często im zazdrości i ma dosyć ich zachowań, szybko robi się samotny bez nich. Hieronim jest entuzjastycznym i charyzmatycznym chłopcem. Chociaż w niektórych przypadkach może on być nieco egoistyczny, dalej jest dobrodusznym chłopcem, który zawsze szuka zabawy. Jest geekiem w rodzinie, czyli z pasją zbiera komiksy, mangę, gry wideo, historie fantasy i science fiction, tj. Król Pierścienia i Argh. To typowe zainteresowania dla dziecka w jego wieku. Jego ulubiony zespołem muzycznym jest Brysk, co widać w odcinku "Rock 'n' Roll na koncercie". W "Przeróbka" okazało się, że gra w szachy. Hirek jest znany jako "chłopak z planem", bo zazwyczaj opracowuje plany w konkretnym celu (w większości dla własnych korzyści). Jednakże jego plany rzadko udają się z powodu swoich własnych egoistycznych i lekkomyślnych decyzji lub zakłócenia ze strony jego sióstr. Kiedy zajdzie zbyt daleko, będzie on zawsze chciał znaleźć rozwiązanie nawet jeśli to oznacza upokorzenie się, jak widać w "Z kamerą wśród sióstr" i "Dochodzenie bez przelotu". Zazwyczaj Hirek jest cichy i spokojny, ale czasami staje się zdenerwowany, czasem się złości i oburza, gdy coś jest nie tak. Nadto okazał się bardzo cierpliwy, szczególnie z siostrami. Hirek próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z innymi chłopcami, ale on ich nie obchodzi w przeciwieństwie do Czarka, jego jedynego przyjaciela. Naprawdę czuje się źle z powodu bycia wyrzutkiem, więc stara się być jak inni. To bardzo indywidualna osoba z niewielkim doświadczeniem pracy zespołowej, w przeciwieństwie do swoich sióstr, które współpracują jako współlokatorzy, co zostało pokazane w "Wielki harmider w Harmidomu". Jego największą obawą jest rozłam rodziny jak to pokazano w odcinku "Efekt motyla", wraz z byciem znienawidzonym przez jego siostry, jak pokazano w "Z kamerą wśród sióstr". Hirek jest on wieloaspektowym chłopcem. Żyjąc z dziesięcioma siostrami o różnych osobowościach, jest on przystosowany do nich, aby móc komunikować się z każdą z nich i pomóc im w ich zajęciach bez problemu. Chłopiec działa jako "Jack of All Trades" do wszystkich swoich sióstr. Nie jest on tak dobry jak jego siostry w tym co robią, ale jest wystarczająco kompetentny, aby im zaimponować lub pomóc im w tym, co robią: przykładowo pomoc Herci napisać jej wiersze, przewidzieć figle Hili, zapobiec eksplozji eksperymentu Hali czy złapać piłkę Heli, jak w odcinku "Projekt Harmidom". Jest także jedynym, którego Harma chwali podczas próby gry na instrumentach w "Harmi-music". Odcinek "Korki zauroczenia" wykazał, że Hirek jest wzorowym uczniem i ma bardzo dobre oceny, że tak naprawdę nie potrzebuje korepetycji przeciwieństwie do Heli, Herci, Holi czy Hen. Alternatywne wersje '''Hieronima Harmidomska Hircia pojawia się odcinku "Brat wśród braci", w którym Hirek życzył sobie by żyć z dziesięcioma braćmi. Gdy jego marzenie spełniło się, uświadamia sobie, że posiadanie braci zamiast sióstr nie było takim dobrym pomysłem. Kiedy Hircia zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest w złym wymiarze, Hirek krzyczy, budząc się ze snu. Ciekawostki * Lubi czytać komiksy w samej bieliźnie. *W Odcinku "Korki zauroczenia" okazuje się, ze jest wzorowym uczniem i jako jedyny z rodzeństwa nie potrzebuje korepetycji i pomocy Halszki. *Hania nazywa go Syfon, Harmonia "Grzdyl", Hercia''' "Dzik", a Hala "'''Orzeł", choć w oryginalnej wersji żadna siostra nie ma na niego stałego przezwiska. *Jest nim zainteresowana Rozalka , uczennica z jego szkoły. *Najbliższe mu siostry to Harmonia, Honorata, Hermina, Holandia i Helena *Obok Herminy jest najcichszy z rodzeństwa. *Wraz z Hanią i Hercią tylko on chodzi z kimś. *Wraz z Harmonią i Heleną tylko on ma piegi. *Mieszka przy Alei Franklina 16/12. *Roberta uważa za swojego niedoszłego brata, podobnie jak Czarka. *Zanim Hirek się urodził, Harma była środkowym dzieckiem Harmidomskich. *Hirek, wraz z Honią, Holą i Helą , którzy potrafią gotować. *Jego polskie imię jest formą "Jerome". Przypisy ar:لينكولن بصوت عال de:Lincoln Loud el:Λίνκολν Λάουντ en:Lincoln Loud es:Lincoln Loud fr:Lincoln Loud he:לינקולן רעש id:Lincoln Loud it:Lincoln ja:リンカーン ラウド ms:Lincoln Loud pt-br:Lincoln Loud ru:Линкольн Лауд tl:Lincoln Loud vi:Lincoln Loud zh:林肯 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Harmidomscy Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Nastolatkowie